


Seek

by shzk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shzk/pseuds/shzk
Summary: Connor finds himself attending a school for magic users.
Relationships: Connor & Kara & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600 & Connor
Kudos: 2





	Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Tags may change over time.

Connor was standing before a massive structure. It had high walls and rooftops that pointed to the sky; gray bricks that clung to its exterior. Vines clamber up from the outside, sedimentary rocks on the ground, scattered on a bed of damp soil.

He clutched onto the strap across his body – a leather brown strap connected to a messenger bag by his left hip. His throat felt dry, so he swallowed. It was his first day at Baron’s School of Magic, and he was anything but confident.

Connor made a few steps forward, rocks crunching underneath the soles of his shoes. He couldn’t bring his gaze away from them as thoughts spiral in his head, naming a lot of different scenarios. He was coming to a school with nothing: no guardian, no supplies, not even a brochure to give him a bit of information of the place he was walking himself into.

He may also in fact, become a loner. After all, he came from Detroit, not London.

Street lamps lit up the dim path as he made his way towards the school doors, two gigantic stone-metal panels blocking him from the inside. Connor looked up at it upon setting foot a meter away, and they seemed to stretch on forever.

“Excuse me!” Connor shouted. “My name is Connor! I’m a new student! I got enrolled here, not long ago!”

The ground rumbled and smoke and dust bursted out from the gaps on the sides. The panels opened, and with its heavy weight it screamed as its undersides scratched against the ground, ceasing only when it buckled in place.

Connor was then met with a long dark hallway.

A red wine carpet dropped before him then unrolled itself, golden lines running along its edges. It rolled and rolled until Connor could no longer see where it went. He then took a step in, one after the other, gazing around in wary should anything or anyone come at him.

The ground rumbled again and the doors behind him moved. Connor turned and was only able to catch a glimpse of the outside before it disappeared, shrouding him in darkness. 

He swallowed. He better be at the right place. He _should_ be.

“Mister Anderson?” 

A voice echoed from the end of the hall – a dark area where no one could possibly know what it might be keeping. 

“Please come forward. Don’t be scared.”

Connor took a few seconds of pause before he did as instructed, placing one foot over the other, treading the softness of the carpet beneath him. It lit with his every step, the golden lines glowing to light his way. Connor fancied the flair for magic, though, in a way, also found it a little overbearing.

He tightened his hold around his bag’s strap as he continued walking, and, when the carpet didn’t glow anymore, Connor halted.

“I’m here.” Connor said.

“Yes, dear boy. Very good.” The voice said. “Now I need you to answer a few questions from me first before I let you in. Firstly, how old are you?”

“I’m nineteen, sir.”

“And what are your abilities?”

“I can read minds. And I can decipher encrypted artifacts.”

“Very well. Lastly now. Why... did you come here?”

_Why?_

“Well, somebody sent me here.”

“Who is this _somebody_?”

“I don’t know. A letter was sent to me, and I just followed its instructions. There was no name telling me from who it came from, or from where.”

The voice hummed. 

“But why, Mr. Anderson? Why did you follow the instructions if you didn’t know from where or who it came from?”

Connor lowered his gaze. “I don’t know. I just... felt like I should...”

The voice hummed a second time. 

“Well, my boy, I guess you’ll find it out yourself soon. Now, all the questions have been answered, come on in and make yourself at home.”

“Home?”

“Yes. This place... This, will be your home now.”

Lights bursted out before his eyes, Connor had to cover and shut them altogether to not get blinded. In time as the lights dimmed down, he lowered his hands, saw before him a long winding staircase that went up, white wisps floating at the edges.

Connor stepped forward, each clack of his heels resounding within the walls. The stairs spiraled on and on until he finally reached the end, where another large door stood before him, golden. 

On it were carvings of animals: a dragon, a boar, and an elk. Connor stared at them, at the shut lids of the three that gave the impression they were fast asleep. Connor tightened his clutch around his bag strap, goosebumps racing along his skin.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

The animals opened their eyes, and Connor flinched, taking a step back. Gemstones occupied their sockets, blazing in the shade of their respective colors: dragon - green, boar - black, elk - red. 

“Your name, human?” They asked.

“C-Connor. Connor Anderson.”

“Connor Anderson? So the late Anderson’s son finally attends this school.”

“Who?”

“Child, you are welcome here. You may now enter.”

The golden door unlocked and it swung itself open, revealing a furnished bedroom. Connor found himself pulled in by the sight, making his way inside, in awe of the lavishness of the place.

There was a large arching window at his right granting him a view of the grounds outside. As he went close and looked he only saw gray, slow-drifting clouds covering up almost everything. Connor figured it might be because it was midnight that which explained the eeriness the view gave, but tomorrow, hopefully, it would look better.

The doors behind him closed and when Connor turned he saw it disappear into the wallpaper. He almost forgot it was left open as he was so caught up with everything. Nevertheless, there he was, finally settled in.

He then made his way over to the velvet bean bag by his bed and let himself sink into it, throwing his head back, then sighing in satisfaction. He pulled his bag off himself, then let it fall onto the floor with a soft thud. Looking around, he admired the room a second time.

Connor smiled. Hopefully things would go well for him from now on. It wouldn’t be a bad thing to believe it, and so he couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


End file.
